


Lets be freinds again.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Elodie wants to become friends with Enid again but doesn't know how to apologize to her. Until KO helps her.





	Lets be freinds again.

It was another seemingly normal day at the bodega and today KO was excitedly walking from aisle, to aisle, looking for any customers that needed his help. And just when it seemed like nothing was happening he stumbled upon an aisle with a mysterious woman dressed in long dark clothes and covering her face.

She seemed to be looking at something or someone near the register, so KO decided to approach her and see if she needed any help. Excuse me ms. May I help you with something, the boy asked. 

Just then the strange woman let out a small yelp and ran for the door, KO was confused but decided to just let it go and get back to work. Maybe she was in a hurry he thought to himself. So he started to clean and the rest of the day just went down like any other, except for the attack from boxmore, but that was normal.

So the next day KO was happily cleaning the store and happened to walk by that same aisle that the woman was on the day before, and sure enough there she was again. In the exact same spot, looking towards the register. So KO decided to ask her if she needed help with anything again.

As he approached her he politely asked, do you need help with anything mam,just then the woman looked at him and didn't say anything, instead she quickly ran out of the bodega again. And this time KO was really confused, so he decided to go and tell his coworker Enid about this strange woman.

As he walked up to the register he heard snoring, and as usual it was coming from enid, who was asleep at her post like always. He thought about just letting this go and getting back to work, but it was just to strange to ignore, after all it could've been a spy from boxmore, so he had to tell her about it.

Hey Enid, KO said as he attempted to shake her awake. And just then Enid jumped awake In anger thinking that it was an obnoxious customer waking her from her slumber, huh,what, she said, but once she saw that it was her little buddy KO she started to calm down. KO what's so important that it couldn't wait until I woke up, Enid asked. 

Well Enid for the last couple of days theirs been this weird woman hiding on the same aisle and watching something or someone here by the register. And I've tried to ask her if she needed help with anything but when I do she squeals and run's away. Then Enid began to roll her eyes and let out a loud sigh, KO, nothing but weirdos come in here it's nothing to worry yourself with.

But Enid it could be an evil spy from boxmore trying to keep tabs on us here at the bodega, and it's my heroic responsibility to keep this place safe.then Enid just let out a giggle and said, fine ko, then your newest mission is to.... Find out who this person is and see what there up to, for the bodega. 

Okay enid, an exited KO yelled out, I won't let anyone here down, I'll find out who this is and what their doing here, I give you my word as a hero, and as KO sped away focused on his new mission, Enid let out a small giggle and went back to sleep. And for the rest of the day KO did his work patiently, waiting for tomorrow to come so the woman would come back and he could confront her. 

So the next day when KO arrived at the bodega he was ever vigilant and patrolled each aisle waiting on the woman to surely make her appearance. But after an hour of nothing, he was about to start cleaning again until he made his final lap through the aisles and sure enough there she was in the same spot watching something at the register. So KO thought about his next move and decided to sneak up on the woman. 

So he slowly and quietly approached her until he was right behind her and then he confronted her loudly, I've got you now plaza creeper, he yelled. Nearly scaring the girl to death. Ahhhh just then she let out a girly scream, and surely enough she tried to run away again, but this time KO grabbed her long coat and pulled it off reaveling who it was. 

But instead of a villainous spy from boxmore like he had thought, it was someone very familiar to him, the blonde headed point superstar/Enid's ex best friend elodie!!! Awestruck KO quickly began to apologize and help her back up, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry ms.elodie, I thought you were an evil spy from boxmore. It's fine kid,elodie said as she snatched her coat away from him and began walking toward the door, just don't tell Enid I was here, she muttered.

 

But KO had questions, why was she here, what was she looking for, so he blocked her way again. Excuse me ms. Elodie but um, did you need help finding anything, KO wondered. Umm no she said, clearly embarrassed that KO had discovered who she was. Well then what are you doing here then, KO asked curiously.it's None of your business kid, now move, no, KO sternly stated, after all the snooping you've been doing around here you have to tell me, and possibly give me your autograph.

 

No way kid, it's not like you would understand anyway, Elodie said bluntly as she began to walk away again, but when she did KO grabbed onto her cloak again stopping her in her place, ms.elodie, my job as a hero is to help people with their problems, and that includes other heroes, and even superstar celebrities like you, so please just tell me what's bothering you, so I can try my best to help you with it. I give you my word as a great hero, KO boldly stated. 

Elodie let out a loud and preppy sigh as she sat down in front of KO, ok kid, I haven't been snooping around here for the lousy junk you sell, I...I...I've been trying to study how all your friendships work so I can apologize to Enid and ask her to be my friend again, a blushing elodie said. Amazed at hearing this KO let out a loud whaaaaaaat, that the whole plaza could probably hear. 

Shhh, the blonde starlet said to KO as she put a finger over his lip, quite kid I don't want her to know that I'm here, I'm not ready to apologize to her just yet. But why not KO wondered, because kid I'm....scared, but why KO asked, because i finally realized how wrong I was to enid, and since I did what I did to her I haven't really had another friend, so I don't really know how to apologize and ask her to be my friend again.

 

I'm just nervous I guess, elodie answered to him. Well don't worry ms.elodie you came to the right place, I've got ton's of friends, and I'm really good at making them to, I can show you how to be a better person and make ton's of friends, an ecstatic KO said. I...don't know kid I'm not really big on change or trying new things, well don't you want Enid to be your friend again, KO politely asked. Yes,yes I desperately do, the girl answered, 

Well then meet me behind the plaza today after my shift and, we'll begin your friendship training!!! KO yelled. OK,OK elodie said, I'll be there just be quite and don't say anything to Enid about this little talk we had got it, elodie asked. Of course KO answered, but just then it seemed Enid was coming to check on her little buddy who had been on that aisle for quite sometime now, KO ya back here brush head, Enid called. 

Oh no I've got to go, elodie said, stall her, okay, KO answered, im right here Enid cleaning up a spill, no need to come check on me I'm fine, he answered with a laugh giving elodie the chance to slipp away. Okay then well when you get finished I'll buy you some lunch, Enid said as she walked back to the register. Sounds great KO answered back, and just then KO thought to himself, having lunch with Enid would be a great way to hint to her that someone wants to be her friend, that is if she even wants anymore friends.

 

you can never have to many friends though, KO thought to himself, and I'm sure she would love to hear elodie apologize for what she did. Just as KO was in his inner monolog thinking about all of this, he did not notice enid, and, rad behind him, ready to go get some lunch brush head, they asked. Eeek, he yelled, oh hey I didn't see you guys there, sure let's go, he answered with a smile.

Where are we going he asked, were gonna go to the Weiner cabobb, rad answered I want a hot dog, alright then let's go KO said. On the ride over KO was quite thinking to himself how he could tell Enid someone wanted to be her friend, especially with that someone being elodie, and when they pulled up to the Weiner cabobb, KO was still being pretty quiet, and Enid thought that was pretty strange so she decided to ask him what was going on as rad went to order their food.

 

Hey, kiddo is their something wrong you've been pretty quiet today, Enid asked, oh no I...just, and KO realized rad was gone so this was a perfect time to ask Enid about making new friends, I...um, Enid can I ask you something, sure brush head anything, she answered with a smile. What if someone wanted to be your friend, would you like that, KO asked. Oh um... If someone wanted to be my friend, Enid asked, yeah, someone you've been friends with before, maybe someone like elodie, KO stated.

 

Elodie, what... KO I don't know about that one, me and her are two completely different people now, Enid said, clearly confused by ko's strange questions, but you did say that you didn't hate her anymore, right. Well yeah I don't, but, just then KO interrupted before she finished her statement, and what if she's different now, KO asked. Well... Enid thought to herself, I guess I'll just leave that one as a maybe. Oh... But before KO could say anything else rad walked up with their food, and rudely interrupted them.

 

Hey loser's, time to eat he said, sitting the food down on the table. Since he was back KO just changed the subject to something else and they enjoyed the rest of their meal together. Afterwards they went back to the plaza and slowly finished out the day. And KO knew that when it was over he was going to meet up with elodie, and show her how to be a better friend, so she would be ready to apologize to Enid, and ask her to be friend's again. 

So once it did finally end ko, punched out for the day, said goodbye to his friends and, after he saw them both leave, he went to the back of the plaza to wait for elodie. But surprisingly enough when he got there she was already there leaning up against her limo tank waiting on him!

 

Hey ms.elodie the friendly boy said, wow, your here early you must really be ready to ask Enid to be your friend again. Yeah whatever kid let's just get this over with, elodie said in an annoyed voice, well see first of all ms.elodie, you've just been calling me kid, in order to be a nice person you should always greet someone and ask them their name when you first meet them, don't just call them kid, KO said nicely. 

Fine, what's your name kid, it's KO, thanks for asking,KO said, look KO I know basic manners, I just kinda need some help with the Enid situation, like what does she like now, and does she even ask about me, um, no not really, she's just really cool, and loves being a DJ, and hanging out with me,rad,and red action. 

Wow it sounds like she has changed a lot, elodie sighed, she probably doesn't care to talk to me if she's got all that going on, I'll just leave it alone, after all she probably hates me after all that happened at the tournament. No ms.elodie your wrong, KO interrupted, Enid's really nice and I gave her Hint's that you wanted to be friend's with her again. 

You did, elodie interrupted, what did she say. Well she told me that you were a maybe, KO said. A maybe, why maybe, elodie asked. Well probably because she wants you to apologize and you haven't, she's really nice and I'm sure if you really meant you were sorry, she love to be your friend again, KO answered. 

Just then elodie smiled, then I know what I'm going to do, what, KO asked, I'm going to go to the bodega bright and early and I'm going to apologize, I don't care what anybody else thinks, I miss, her, Alright, yeah!!! KO yelled. I promise I'll be there tomorrow and I'm gonna do it, elodie said with a hug to ko.

Just as elodie began to prance back to her limo tank happy as she could be, she suddenly stopped and looked at the kid who helped her to work up the courage to even get this far, and she smiled at him and said, thanks ko, your a sweet little kid, and I can see why Enid likes you now, thanks for everything. And just then she drew back on her bow, and she shot her autograph across KO's forehead. Whoa, thanks ms,elodie, hey maybe me,you,and Enid could all hang out one day, KO asked. Hmm, that would be nice, elodie answered, and as they both walked away, they left with a friendly see you tomorrow.

As the big day finally arrived, KO had a huge smile and an exited look on his face, umm, brush head, why are you in such a good mood, Enid asked. Ohh, you'll see KO teased, oh,um, okay, well go sweep the parking lot, it's dirty, Enid demanded. And as KO walked out into the parking lot a familiar limo tank pulled up in front of the bodega and when the door opened, there were no fan's around, no greetings Lakewood place, just a smile and a thumbs up to ko, 

As KO gave the thumbs up elodie made her way up to the door of the bodega, but just then, a hole in the sky opened up, and out came two boxmore robot's, and as they crashed to the ground, elodie tried to ignore them and make her way into the bodega to do what she was there to do, but just as she made it to the door and began to open it, someone else ran out of it to. 

It was none other than the person she had been wanting to see, her old bff Enid. And enid herself was just as shocked to see elodie standing in front of her, especially during a boxmore attack. Elodie wha....what are you doing here, Enid asked  
Clearly shocked to see her old friend. Oh...I'm,uh... But before she could speak any further, Raymond and Darrell began shooting straight at them. 

Knowing what her duties were Enid ran into the line of fire with KO to get rid of the usual robot attack, and began to battle with them like usual. KO rads off today so it's just me and you, Enid said, so be on your toes. And over by the door elodie thought about what she was going to do, she couldn't just let those robots beat up her old friend, and her new friend ko, so she did just as they did and ran up to the robots ready to battle.

When she made it the first thing she did was go up to KO and relieve him of his duties, KO leave this one to me and enid, she said with a thumbs up. What, elodie what are you doing, Enid said in disbelief at what she just heard. Enid I'm sorry for what I did, and I'll do anything to be your friend again, including battle evil robots with you, elodie said happily. Wha...elodie, Enid was still in shock by what elodie was doing.

Just then they were rudely interrupted, this is beautiful and all but we're going to kill you now if you don't mind, Raymond said. Then without anymore questions, the battle began. Arrows, fireballs, and blasters went everywhere scattering about the plaza, and as KO watched he was amazed to see how well the two girls worked together, it was like they never even stopped being friends they were so good.

It was clear that the boxmore chumps couldn't handle them as they were quickly and utterly destroyed, and as the smoke cleared Enid and elodie looked at each other, Enid as I was saying, I'm so, so, sorry for what I did. you don't have to, but please find it in your heart to forgive me I want to be your friend again, elodie said with tears in her eyes. Why now elodie, huh, why now, Enid asked. 

 

Wha...what are you talking about Enid, elodie you never even talked to me again after that tournament, I got really depressed and I wouldn't let anyone in, because I thought they would betray me like you did, l was so miserable all because of you, that is until I got this job of course, here I started to meet cool people like, KO, red action, and rad I guess. They brought me out of my shell, and KO even helped me get over what you did to me.

 

For years I saw you all over the internet and on magazine covers, you have all kind of fame, so why would you even wanna be friends with me again. after all, you only care about being popular anyway, Enid said. Because Enid after all these years and all the different people I've met, you were the only one who understood me, and the only one who treated me like a person instead of an idol, and I've realized now how much of a mistake I made, and if we could go back to that battle, I would never have cheated you out of the victory like I did, and I would've went through all the loneliness that you did, if it meant that I could be your friend again. 

 

KO here helped me to realize all this, and he told me how awesome you are now, and I would love to start doing some of these things with you, like fighting more robots or DJ, ing with you, if you would just forgive me, Elodie said now sobbing. Is this true KO, Enid asked, yeah Enid, I think she really has changed, KO answered. I could also become friends with all your new ones Enid, maybe we could all be bff's, I could even get a job here at the bodega, Elodie said with a smile whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. 

 

Enid thought about about her next move, and she began to walk up to elodie, and she fell onto her knees so she could be at the same level as elodie, and she gave her a big hug, what took you so long, Enid said with tears in her eyes as well. Then that means you forgive me, elodie asked. Yeah I do, Enid answered. Yay, friendship hug!!! KO yelled joining them. 

 

When they were all done hugging, elodie wiped her eyes, so Enid you think you and KO would like to go hang out with me tonight we could go anywhere you wanted, elodie asked. Sure that would be great they both said, and as elodie walked back to her tank, and KO, and, Enid in the store, they stopped halfway and turned around gave one last wave, and elodie yelled, pick you guys up after your shift!!!, k see you elodie KO, and Enid waved, well Enid aren't you glad you gave her another chance, actually yeah KO I think I am, she has changed, Enid said smiling.

 

 

The end.


End file.
